Memories :: A TF2 Reader Insert Fic
by xXNiueXx
Summary: The reader, you, are transported into the world of TF2! You make many close friends, and form a close relationship with someone special.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I don't _want_ to go to some stupid sports camp!" You whined, annoyed with your mom. She had to leave for a month on some 'business trip', ad during that month, for the whole month of August, she wanted you to go to some sports camp.

"(F/N), you should go! You might make some actual friends, and you'll have fun!" Your mother replied.

"What do you mean, 'actual friends'?" You snapped. "I have friends! Actual ones!"

Your mom sighed. "Of course you do, dear."

"MOM!"

"Fine, you can stay. You'll be on your own an entire month, and I expect you'll be able to walk to the store yourself and buy food and things without getting yourself killed."

"YES!" You cheered, then added: "Mom, I'm eighteen. I'm capable of taking care of myself, yeesh."

"Alright. Well, I will see you in exactly one month. I know you will regret not going to camp though."

"Yeah, whatever, Mom."

"Goodbye, (F/N)." She said, leaving the house.

"WOOHOO!" you shouted, dancing around in the hall. Thank God you were alone, your dancing, if you could call it that, was awful.

Dragging your duffel bag back upstairs, you threw it on your bed as you grabbed your laptop and sank into your favorite beanbag chair.

A few minutes later, your piece of crap laptop was up and running, and you had logged on. You clicked the small icon for 'Steam', opening the application. The dark gray menu came up, and you selected 'Team Fortress 2''. A moment later, the game opened up. After fiddling with the settings, you chose a gamemode and a map to play in. (Capture the Flag in 2Fort)

Suddenly, your laptop made a funny noise, and the screen went dark.

"What the heck? I know I had it charging!" you exclaimed. Suddenly, a wave of nausea passed over you, and you blacked out.

"Ugh, what the hell?" you wondered aloud the moment you woke up. You were standing in front of a large building, duffel bag in hand. "How did I get here?" you did the only thing sensible: you knocked on the door.

Inside, you heard muffled voices.

Younger Guy: "Dude, I told you, I heard knocking! Maybe it's her!"

Older Guy: "Oi'm sure it's not. Remember, the Announcer called like ten minutes ago and said she wasn't coming."

Younger Guy: "Look, I'll prove it!"

The door swung open, revealing two familiar, yet slightly unfamiliar men. _Scout and Sniper from TF2? What?_

Sniper: "See, there's nobody-"

They both noticed you at the same time. Scout grinned. "See, I _told_ you!"

Sniper sighed. "Fine, but the Announcer said that her daughter wasn't coming! I had reason to believe you were just hearing things again."

Scout glared at him. "Whatever." He turned to you. "Hey, so you must be the Announcer's daughter, hm? Cool! I'm Scout, this is Sniper. What's your name?"

It took you a minute to process what was going on. If Scout said you were thee Announcer's daughter, that meant the Announcer was your mom? Well, her voice did sound a lot like to Announcer's, to be fair.

"Your name, sweetcheeks. What is it?" Scout asked, interrupting your thoughts.

"What? Oh. My nam is (F/N)." You replied.

"Nice t'meetcha', (FN)." Sniper greeted. "Welcome to the Fort!"

You smiled at him. "Thanks! I didn't even know I was coming until recently."

"That's okay, we've got a spare room ready for you. " Scout said. "Follow me, I'll show you the way!" He took off down the hall.

You looked at Sniper. "Is he always like this?" you laughed.

"No, usually he's a bit more insane." The Australian grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of you followed Scout down the hall. There were five doors on each side of this section. Nine of them had the logos of each of the mercenaries, and the last one on the left was blank. Scout had stopped in front of the last one, the door without a logo.

"So, this is your room. My room's this one," Scout pointed to the one on your left. "And Spy's is the one across the hall, and Engie's is the one next to mine." He smiled. "The rooms aren't much, but they're pretty decent." He opened the door to the room that would be yours for the next month.

The room was simple, with a bed, a minifridge (yay!), a closet, bathroom and desk. "All the rooms are pretty much the same, so we've all got a room like this. You can customize it if you want, make it more... you." Sniper said, stepping into the room.

You followed him, tossing your duffel bag onto the bed. "It's nice, really." you smiled. Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway. "So, she 'as arrived, hm?"

You, Sniper and Scout all turned to the doorway. Nobody was there. Well, at least nobody visible.

"What do _you_ want?" Scout made a face at the open doorway.

The RED Spy decloaked, becoming visible. He was leaning against the doorframe with a bored look on his face. "Really, Scout, do you 'ave to be so immature? We do 'ave a guest, after all." The Spy looked at you, like he was sizing you up. "I am sorry you 'ave to listen to 'is rudeness zis early in ze morning."

"N-no, it's fine, really, there's no problem." You said awkwardly.

Scout frowned. "I'm sorry you have to be around this frickin' creep, sneaking around like some invisible stalker."

"At least I do not act like a little _child_." The spy retorted.

"Hey, screw you, man!"

You turned to Sniper, who stood beside you. "Do they fight often?" you whispered.

"Every day..." He replied with a sigh.

Suddenly, a _thud_ came from the doorway. You and Sniper whirled around. Scout was on the floor, on top of the Frenchman. "Don't talk about my ma that way, you creep!" He yelled, punching the spy.

"Oi. get off of him, Scout!" Sniper commanded.

"Stay out of this, Snipes!" Scout yelled, hitting the Frenchman again.

"Hey! Both of you!" you called, walking over. "Stop acting like _children!_" You pulled Scout off of the Spy and to his feet. Spy stood up.

"Scout, apologize for tackling him. Spy, apologize for whatever it was you said about Scout's mom." Both men frowned.

"Sorry." Scout spat.

"Sorry." Spy replied back. "Sorry that you 'ave the maturity of a five year old."

"Spy!" you almost shouted.

"Alright, I am sorry. Are you 'appy now?"

"Oi, you two need to stop acting like total morons in front of (F/N). You're making us all look bad!" Sniper chastised.

Down the hall, a door opened. "What in tarnation is all this noise?" A Texan-accented voice asked.

"Hey Engie, the Announcer's daughter is here!" Scout called.

"Hello there, nice t'meetcha. I'm the team's Engineer." the Engineer greeted.

"Hi, my name's (F/N)." you waved.

"Welp, I'll be in mah room if anybody needs me." He said, stepping back into his room and closing his door. "He's a good guy." Scout stated. "Now c'mon, I'll take you to meet the rest of the team!" Taking your hand, he led you down the hall, leaving Sniper and Spy alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Scout stopped in front of the large med-bay doors, emblazoned with the Medic's symbol. He pounded on the door. "Yo doc, open up! There's someone you gotta meet!" he called.

An exasperated sigh came from within.. "Vhat is it Junge, you know I am vorking!"

Scout pushed open the door, leading you inside. "Doc, the Announcer's daughter is here!" he smiled, gesturing to you.

"Hi, I'm (F/N)." you waved awkwardly.

"Ah, guten morgen, Frau (F/N)!" Medic greeted. He was seated at his cluttered desk with two doves perched on his shoulder.

"Guten morgen, Herr Medic."

He smiled. "You know German?"

"Hah, not a lot yet, but I'm learning it!" you were taking German as your language class for school, and you loved the language.

"Vonderful! I am sure ve vill get along just fine!"

"Yo Doc, I'm taking (F/N) to meet the others, wanna come?" Scout interrupted.

"Ah, Scout, I am busy vorking." The German doctor replied. "I vill be in here if you need me."

"Alright doc, see you later!" Scout energetically led you out of the room, almost bursting with energy. "C'mon, the others are probably in the kitchen still."

The two of you walked to the dining hall, and Scout shoved the door open. Soldier, Demoman, Pyro and Heavy sat at a large table in the center of the room.

"Yo guys, look who's here!" Scout cried. The others turned.

"Welcome to the base, cupcake! What's your name?" Soldier asked.

"My name's (F/N)." you said for the fourth time today.

"Hey lassie." Demoman mumbled, sitting up for one moment, before slumping back down on the table in a drunken stupor once again.

Pyro waved at you, and Heavy grinned. "Welcome little girl!" h exclaimed happily.

You laughed. "Nice t'meet you guys."

"And you too, cupcake!" Soldier smiled.

Scout practically dragged you out of the dining hall, and then stopped in the hallway. "I-I'm sorry I'm acting like a chucklehead, I get overexcited around cute girls..." he trailed off awkwardly, blushing.

You smiled. "You think I'm cute?" you asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." he mumbled, blushing a brighter shade of red.

"Aw, you're sweet." you said, quickly kissing his cheek.

He blushed even more.

-[Scout's POV]-

Oh my god, she probably thinks I'm some total chucklehead now. Wonderful.

I turned and began to walk off down the hall, alone.

"Wait, Scout! Where are you going?" she asked.

Did she really care where I was going, or was she just pretending to be interested, to even want to be nice to me, or was it a joke, like with every other girl?

I sighed. _Ten bucks says she's been put up to this by Spy. Frickin' creep._ I thought to myself.

"Scout,, where are you going?" She asked me again.

"Do you care?" I snapped.

"What?" she looked hurt. Had I gone too far?

"I asked if you cared where I was going. Do you?" well, too late to back out now.

-[Your POV]-

"What? Yeah, I care?" you said, confused. Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden?

"Yeah right, because a girl like you would ever voluntarily come within ten feet of me, let alone care what I was doing." he turned, storming off in the direction of the rooms. You followed him at a distance.

Right before he went into his room, he stopped and turned to you.

"How much did he pay you?" he asked.

"How much did who pay what?" you were confused. What was he going on about?

"How much did Spy pay you?"

"How much did Spy pay me to _what_?"

"To pretend to like me." he said flatly.

"Scout, Spy didn't pay me anything! The only things he's said to me were said in front of you! What the hell are you going on about"

He frowned, and disappeared into his room, leaving you confused, hurt and alone in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

You went into your new room, sitting down on the bed.

_What's the matter with him? One minute he's being really sweet and eager to show me around, the next he's cold and rude. This is why I don't have a boyfriend..._ you thought to yourself, laying back on the blanket.

You laid there for a while, about thirty minutes. You weren't sure how long you had been lying there. Suddenly, you heard a sound coming from the direction of Scout's room. It sounded like sobbing.

Standing up, you checked the hall. His bedroom door was open a crack, and you put your eye to the opening. It was too dark to see anything. The light was off, and the curtains were closed.

"Scout?" you called quietly. No response. You opened the door further, enough to slip in. Once you were inside, your eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Scout was collapsed at the side of his bed, surrounded by cans. You took a step forwards, and tripped over more cans.

You picked up a can off the floor. The label said it was BONK! soda. _Did he just drink all of these?_ you asked yourself. You stepped over more cans, careful not to kick any.

You crouched by Scout. "Scout, can you hear me?" you asked. He didn't reply, or make any noise. You felt for a pulse on his wrist, and could feel a very faint heartbeat. He was unconscious. His eyes fluttered slightly. He was not only unconscious, but was in the REM stage of sleep as well. He was dreaming.

_No. Don't you dare. You promised yourself that you wouldn't ever do it again._ you told yourself.

_But this is an emergency! What the hell is he dreaming about? Maybe it'll tell why he's acting so weird all of a sudden!_

You had promised yourself that after your father had died that you wouldn't use your powers ever again for personal gain, but this wasn't personal- it could help him as well.

Placing a hand on Scout's arm, you concentrated, and the world around you dissolved.

You stood in a room filled with cabinets, each one labelled with certain things. One drawer read Memories, one read Fears, one read Irrational Thoughts, and so on.

This was your gift- to see into people's minds. It was not only a gift, it was also a curse. You had found things before that you hadn't wanted to see. With your father... you shook the thought out of your head. You had to concentrate and not lose focus.

Walking over to the cabinet labeled Irrational Thoughts, you pulled it open. Inside were multiple thick folders, each labeled with something new. Selecting the one named Current, you flipped it open. In the folder lay a sleek black tablet. You picked it up, and it activated in your hands.

A video appeared on the tablet. A boy of about 15 or 16 stood in an almost empty hallway, except for a figure at the other end of the hall. You pushed a small button on the side of the tablet, and you were sucked into the video- Scout's current dream.

You were standing next to the boy, who you knew couldn't see you. You were obviously in a memory-dream.

There were four different kinds of dreams that you knew of. These four kinds of dreams you had given names, and all dreams fit into one of the four categories. There were memory-dreams, that were, well, dreams about past memories, fear-dreams, which many people knew as nightmares, wish-dreams, where the dreamer could escape from reality and be in a world where they had whatever they wished, and finally, future-dreams, the rarest kind of dream. Future-dreams were small glimpses of the future to come, and were the most uncommon type of dream.

You were clearly in a memory-dream. The boy next to you looked like a younger version of Scout, and this kind of detail in a wish-dream or fear-dream was uncommon. Usually those kinds of dreams focused more on one specific thing instead of the surroundings.

"Hey, Ashley, can I talk to you for a second?" Memory-Scout called, walking up to the figure. It was girl, who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, definitely a year or so older than Memory-Scout.

"Oh, hi Michael! I didn't know you were still here!" The girl, Ashley smiled.

Memory-Scout, Michael, blushed. "Yeah, I'm waiting for my stepdad to pick me up after he's done with work. So, um, I have a question..."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, will you be my girlfriend?" Memory-Scout asked.

The girl laughed for a while, then stopped when she realized he was serious. "Oh, Mikey, hun, a Senior like me has some standards to live by! I can't be seen running around with a Junior boy, I'd be laughed out of school!"

Matt looked hurt. "So... no then... I get it... you just pretended to like me then?"

"Sorry hun..." Ashley said with a small nod. She didn't look the least bit sorry.

Michael was trying not to cry. He turned and ran off in the opposite direction. You followed him. He turned a corner, and slumped against a locker. Tears cascaded down his face. "For once, I thought I actually had a frickin' _chance!_" he sobbed, smashing a fist into the nearest locker. "I thought that a girl _actually_ liked me for once!" He punched the locker again.

"I thought I might actually get a girlfriend!"

_Punch._

"That a girl actually liked me!"

_Punch._

"That for once, nobody was pretending!"

_Punch._

Memory-Scout sank to the ground, curling his knees to his chest and sobbing. The memory faded, leaving you crouched by an unconscious Scout.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scout, can you hear me?" you asked, shaking the unconscious boy. He didn't reply.

"Scout, what the hell did you _do_ to yourself?" You cried, struggling to pick him up. You had to get him to the Medic.

You half-carried, half-dragged him down the hall to the med-bay, where you pushed open the door.

Medic looked up from his papers with a worried expression. "Vhat happened?" he exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, I found him in his room like this... I think he overdosed on BONK! or something."

"Ach! I have varned him against zat stupid isotope soda many times, but he does not listen! Here, set him down on ze examination table. I need to inject him viz a serum to wake him up, before I can heal him."

You gently placed Scout on the steel table, taking his hand in yours. It was clammy and cold. "Will he be alright?" you asked, concerned.

"Ja, he should be."

You sighed in relief.

Medic walked over, syringe in hand. "(F/N), can you hold him down please, so I can inject him?" he asked.

You placed your hands on the unconscious boy. Hiss muscles were prominent under his shirt. Quickly, Medic stuck the needle into Scout's arm. Scout writhed, crying out in pain. You did your best to hold him down.

Scout's eyes flew open. "Where am I? What's going on?" he cried.

"Shhh... It's alright..." you reassured. "You overdosed on that stupid BONK!, and basically knocked yourself unconscious. You're lucky I found you when I did- you were barely breathing."

"I was unconscious? But I was dreaming!"

"Yeah, that can happen when you are unconscious sometimes." you said.

"Huh." he mumbled. "You were there."

_Uh oh._ Only a few people could actually detect your presence, let alone _see_ you in their dreams. "What do you mean, I was there?" you asked.

"In my dream... It was a memory, but you were there next to me... It was weird..."

You shrugged. "Weird dreams are probably a side effect of the BONK! I guess?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He didn't look like he completely agreed though.

Medic put a hand on Scout's shoulder. "Scout, you vill not be fit to battle today, you must stay in ze med-bay und rest."

"WHAT!?" Scout shouted.

"Ja, you are too sick to battle today."

Scout swung his legs over the side of the table. "I can battle! See, I'm perfectly fine!" he said, jumping to the floor, where he promptly collapsed. You caught him before he hit the floor.

"Okay, fine, you win. I'm not fit to battle, whatever. How are we going to win without a Scout to cap the intelligence?" he asked.

"Ve vill vork somezhing out..." Medic frowned.

"I can do it..." you said quietly.

"What?" Scout exclaimed. "You can't!"

Medic looked thoughtful.

"Why not?" you asked dangerously.

"Because- because you're a _girl!_"

You frowned. "And there's a problem with that? I assure you, I'm more fit than anybody else in the current situation to be the Scout."

"Doc!" Scout cried, "Do something!"

"Ja, vell, she does have a point. You are unable to battle, and so she can take your place."

Scout pouted. "Fine. There's a spare uniform in my closet, you can wear that. The battle's in 20 minutes, I'd hurry if I were you."

"Yes!" you cried excitedly, and rushed out of the room to change.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ta-da!" you exclaimed, entering the med-bay once again. You were wearing a spare uniform of Scout's, minus the hat and headset.

Scout grinned. "You might need these." he tossed you the items you needed, and you fixed them to your head.

"Ja, I zhink zis may actually vork!" Medic cried.

"The battle begins in five minutes." The Announcer- your mom- 's voice came over the speakers.

"Scout, stay here. (F/N), are you ready?" Medic asked you.

You nodded, suddenly slightly nervous.

"I'm sure everyzhing vill be fine, (F/N)." Medic assured.

You smiled. "Thanks. I hope so."

The two of you walked down the hall to the respawn room, where the rest of the team was waiting.

"What's going on?" Soldier asked first.

"Scout is sick." you said simply.

"And you're filling in? I admit, you've got guts, sheila." Sniper said.

You smiled. "Or I might just be insane!"

Sniper laughed. "That too."

The team seemed fine with you filling in for Scout, something you didn't expect.

Suddenly, you were interrupted by your mom's voice on the speaker. "Battle begins in five... four... three... two... one... BEGIN!"

The nine of you charged out of the room together. You were the first one out of the building, and you sped across the bridge and into enemy territory.

Somehow, you made it into the heart of the base without being caught by a BLU. You ran into the room, grabbed the briefcase, and ran out. So far, so good. On your way out, you ran past a Spy, who stared at you in shock. Grinning, you ran past an enemy Soldier and onto the bridge. Suddenly, the ground shook below you.

The enemy soldier had fired his rocket launcher at you, and missed. He reloaded, shot again, and the rocket hit the bridge close to you. The explosion knocked you off your feet. You dropped the intel, lost your balance, and fell off the side of the bridge, hitting your head.

Sinking below the water, your last thought before you passed out were; _I'm going to die._ You blew out your last breath of air, watching the bubbles float to the surface. Your vision went black, and you passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

You came back to consciousness abruptly, coughing water. You opened your eyes slowly, blinking out the water. For a moment, everything was blurry, but it looked like the RED Spy was above you.

Wait, above you? Your senses fully activated or whatever, and you could feel yourself lying on stone. When your vision fully cleared, you looked around. You were in a section of the sewer you hadn't ever been before, on a ledge out of the water. The RED Spy was half-submerged in the deepest part of the sewer, waist below under water.

You blinked a few times. What was the Spy doing in the water? He _hated_ getting his suit dirty!

"H-hello?" you said weakly, lungs searing with pain.

"Ah, 'ou live. That's wonderful." The Spy replied. His voice was deeper, more mature than the current Spy's. Did that mean... he was a different Spy?

"Who're you?" You asked cautiously. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

The Spy held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I should introduce myself. I 'aven't 'ad anybody to speak 'o in ages. My name is Lucien Girard, although I often am called just Luc. 'ou, petit, are in ze sewers. 'ou are 'ere because I saved you. Any more questions?"

You had lots more. Why did he save you? What was he doing down in the sewers? Who was he really? Why was he still here? All these questions, and more, crossed through your mind, but you only asked one. "Why did you save me?"

He smiled. "'ou intrigued me, petit. I was curious. Usually ze bodies that float down here are dead already, but 'ou were alive- barely breathing, but alive. I was curious, so I brough 'ou 'here. I did not know zat ze Reliable Excavation Demolitions team 'ired girls anyways."

You frowned. What was he- oh. Right. You were wearing Scout's uniform. "Oh, this? Their Scout is sick, so I'm filling in." you explained the story, and he listened intently.

When you were finished, he looked at you with a strange expression on his face. "So, ze announcer's daughter? Hmm..." He pondered that for a moment, and then spoke again. "I am surprised you 'avent run off yet, petit."

"Run off? Why are you down here, anyways?" you asked.

"Ah, petit. It is such a long story..."

"Go on, I'd like to hear it."

He sighed. "Fine. About, say three years ago I think it was, I was the RED team's Spy. I was an excellent one, too. Our Medic was a terrifying man, and he was absolutely insane. He tested his experiments on ze mercenaries, me included. I- he turned me into an 'ideous monster... Zey put me 'ere, and I cannot escape."

"Why can't you leave?" you were intrigued.

"Because petit, if I am out of ze water for 'oo long, I will die."

"What? Why?"

The Spy leaned against the edge of the ledge. (hurhurhur I made a rhyme. /shot)

"I will show you, but please do not scream... I do not want ze current mercenaries finding out about me- zey will kill me."

"O-okay..."

He struggled to pull himself out of the water, until finally he was... standing... on the ledge. Well, it wasn't really standing. The Spy had no feet; in fact, he wasn't even human below the waist. His lower half was composed only of red tentacles- thick ones, as big around as your wrists, and some even bigger.

You gasped. "Oh my god... your Medic did this to you?" you knew there had been a different group of mercenaries a few years ago, and they got switched out for the newer, younger team.

The tenta-spy-thing nodded sadly. "Yes, petit. I 'ave been living 'ere for three years, alone in ze sewers, feeding on ze bodies."

You made a face. "You- you aren't going to eat me, are you?"

He laughed. His teeth were sharp, broken and jagged. "No petit. I don't kill my own prey, I am too much of a gentleman for zat." He smiled, and you felt relieved.


	8. Chapter 8

The two of you chatted for a long while, and you completely lost track of time. Only when the light began to darken did you realize how late it was. "Oh my God, what time is it?" You asked Luc.

"Eet is... 9:30 in ze night."

"SH*T!" You yelled, jumping to your feet. "I gotta get back!"

Luc frowned. "'Ou'd better 'hurry, mon ami... until next time, oui?"

"Yeah... I had fun... see ya next time!" You called over your shoulder, sprinting down the tunnel and into the base.

Weary and out of breath, you stopped in front of the closed rec room door, where you could hear voices inside.

"Maybe ze respawn does not work on her? Herr Engineer, doesn't it work on everybody inside ze base?"

"Yeah, but maybe there's an exception? Ah don't know..."

"NO!" Scout? Why was he yelling? "She can't be _dead_!"

"Why not, mon ami?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET TO FRACKING APOLOGIZE FOR BEIN' A DICK!"

"Wait... Wot? Scout's apologizin' for bein' rude t'someone? Well, that's new... Woi are ya' wantin' to apologize all of a sudden, mate?"

"Because... I dunno..." Scout paused.

"Well... if we ever do see her again, I'm sure the wee laddy can apologize t'her..." Demo said quietly.

You couldn't take it any more. Pushing the door open, you walked into the rec room.

Everybody turned, and Scout's eyes all but bugged out of his head. "(F/N)! YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yelled, jumping off the couch and racing over to you.

He hugged you tightly, whispering in your ear. "I- we- thought you were gone for good..."

You smiled. "I'm fine... I'm getting your clothes all wet though..."

He rolled his eyes. "We thought you were dead for five frahking hours! AND ALL YOU SAY IS 'I'M GETTING YOUR CLOTHES WET?'" He yelled.

"Scout... They're staring..." You whispered.

He blushed and stepped back, releasing you. "Sorry..."

"S'okay..." You mumbled.

By now the rest of the team had stood up, and had surrounded you and Scout. Suddenly, you were swept up in a new pair of arms, these much bigger and thicker. "LEETLE GIRL IS ALIVE!" Heavy cried, holding you tightly.

"H-heavy... I can't breathe..." You coughed, lungs still weak from inhaling water earlier.

"Heavy... Put her down..." Medic said quietly.

Heavy released you and you dropped the foot or so to the ground, coughing a little.

"Aye, lassie! What happened?" Demoman asked.

You yawned, suddenly tired. "Can I tell you guys in the morning? I'm super tired..."

"Of course, Sheila! Go rest up, we'll see you in the morning." Sniper grinned.

"Thanks guys..." You said before heading out of the rec room and down the long hallway.

"Hey! (F/N)! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" Scout cried, running after you.

You stopped in front of your door and waited for him to catch up.

"(F/N)... I ah... never really got to thank you... for... savin' my life... Medic said if ya' hadn't found me, I woulda' gone into a coma n' then died... So... I guess I owe ya' my life now, eh?" He chuckled weakly. "And- and I'm sorry for bein' such a dick to ya... I wasn't thinkin' straight..."

You leaned forwards, kissing the tip of his nose quickly. "I forgive you..." You whispered, before you disappeared into your room, closing the door gently behind you.

-Scout's POV-

"...I wasn't thinkin' straight..." I finished, looking at her and blushing slightly. Honestly, I felt like a total jerk, and I was scared she wouldn't forgive me.

All of a sudden, she leaned forwards, kissed my nose, and quietly whispered. "I forgive you..." before she disappeared into her room. I stood there in the hall for a minute or two, blushing and replaying what just happened in my head multiple times.

I headed into my own room, and fell asleep almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

You rolled over, looking at the small alarm clock by your bed. It read 2:33. Noticing it was still quite dark out, you frowned. What had woken you up? Then you heard a knocking at the door. "Who'zzere?" You called with a yawn. Then you heard it. The faint pounding of rain outside, accompanied by the occasional flash of lightning, and roar of thunder.

"S'me… c-can I come in...p-please?" A Bostonian-accented voice asked from outside the door. You stood up, adjusting your tank top and pajama bottoms, then opened the door.

Scout stood there looking shaken up and frightened. "What is it, Scout?" You asked quietly.

He swore under his breath. "Y'know… n-never mind, this was a b-bad idea...sorry t'wake you up…" He turned, and tried to head back down the hall, but you put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. You could feel his body trembling slightly, and frowned.

"Scout, come on in… tell me what's the matter…" you whispered, leading him into your room, where the both of you sat down on the edge of your bed.

Lightning flashed outside the small window, followed shortly after by a loud roar of thunder. Scout jumped, making a small squealing sound.

"Shhh…" You shushed him, scooting next to the terrified boy. "S'okay… s'just thunder… it can't hurt you…"

"I-I know… I'm a frickin' baby… c-can't even handle a few f-frickin-" He was cut off by another roar of thunder, and he shivered.

"No… you're not a baby, everyone's afraid of something… even Heavy…"

"Y-yeah right… he ain't afraid of nothin'..." Scout said with a small shake of his head.

"He's afraid of something, Scout. Everyone is!"

"Yeah, but n-not of frickin' th-thunder…"

"Shhh…" you whispered, scooting closer and wrapping your arms around him in a hug. His shaking lessened, and you could tell he was less afraid. He leaned against you, letting your body press against his. "Thank you…" He whispered to you, smiling softly.

"No problem… just sleep now…"

He closed his eyes, and soon fell into a deep sleep. You laid down on the bed, bringing the sleeping boy next to you, wrapping one arm around his torso and using the other to cover the two of you with a blanket.

After a short while, you fell asleep as well, still cuddling the sleeping Scout.

In your dream, you stood in a white field of snow. The stuff was falling gently from the sky, covering the grass and the trees. A few young boys were playing a few feet away, running around a small snowman. The snowman had a carrot nose, two small rocks for eyes, and wore a Seattle Mariners baseball cap.

The smallest of the four boys was sitting on the ground, rolling snow into throwable spheres. "Ryaaaan!" He called. "I've made enough!"

One of the older boys, presumably Ryan, walked over, inspecting the snowballs. "Good job, bruddah!"

The youngest boy blushed, beaming with pride.

"Hey, Mikey, why don't we do us versus Andrew and Antonio?" Ryan asked the young boy. Mikey nodded happily. "Yeah! We'll crush 'em!"

The two other boys, both blonde twins, grinned. "In your dreams, Mikey!"

"It's on!"

Soon, a fun snowball fight ensued between the two teams.

When they were exhausted, each boy flopped to the snow, face, hair, and clothes covered with the white fluff.

"We totally crushed you guys!" Mikey chirped.

"Nah, little bro, we completely killed you two!" One of the twins said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Ya-huh!" The other twin replied.

"Nooooo!"

"Yeah!"

"Ey, both of you, shuddup! It was a tie!" Ryan said, exhausted.

"Fine."

You realized then that you were in Scout's dream, watching him and his brothers play. As you smiled, the scene faded, and a voice broke through the darkness.

"Hey… (F/N)... wake up…"

"Noo…. Mom, I don't wanna go to school…" You mumbled, still half asleep.

You heard a chuckle, and opened your eyes. Scout stood over you i his pajamas, hand on your shoulder. "Oh… hi…" you said sheepishly, blushing a bit.

"Good morning, sweetcheeks… ready for your second day at the 'Fort?" He asked with a smile.

You yawned. "Think so…"

"Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm, you?"

"Yeah… dreamed of home… n'my brothers…" He replied, smiling softly again.

"Good dream?" you asked, already mostly knowing the answer.

"Yeap…"

You stood up, stretching.

"Hey, uh, (F/N)?" Scout asked.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…" he blushed slightly. "Thanks for last night… Thunder's th'only thing I'm real scared of…"

"Hey, don't worry about it… I'm here for ya, okay?" You smiled at him.

He glanced over at your clock, and noticed the time. "Ah, crap, I gotta go get ready… we've got a battle in an hour…"

"Alright, good luck…" you wished him luck as he left your room, closing the door softly behind himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, I've got a lot of things I'm working on lately XD I'm so glad so many of you like this 3**

* * *

After you had showered and dressed, you headed to the mess hall, where you knew most of the mercenaries would be sitting and eating breakfast.

Scout waved to you when you entered, and you waved back. "Good morning, cupcake!" Soldier yelled across the table. Engineer nodded to you from the kitchen, where he stood next to a stove. Pyro, Sniper and Demoman were also there, seated at the table.

You grinned. "G'morning, guys!" You chirped as you sat down next to Scout, who passed you a plate. "Pancakes n'stuff's on the table if ya want it."

"Thanks." You accepted the plate, stacking two pancakes on the plate and dousing them with syrup.

"So, you've got a battle soon?" You asked.

"YES!" Soldier yelled from across the table (again).

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"Solly, would'ja mind shuttin' up for once?" Scout groaned.

"I can not shut up! Sun Tzu was never told to shut up! Sun Tzu also said that the fourth constant factor in was is the Cmmander! Which is me! The Commander stands for courage! He stands for strictness! He stands for-"

He was interrupted again. "Shut up!" Scout, Sniper and Demoman yelled. You smiled. It was funny seeing the team together. They were like a big, defunct family.

Soldier rolled his eyes and went over to stand by, and possibly lecture, Engineer.

Sniper looked over to you. "So, Sheila, what exactly happened yesterday? Ya said you'd tell us what happened to ya."

_uh-oh... What am I supposed to tell them? That I fell underwater and was saved by their old Spy, now in tentacle form? I can't say that, they'd kill him. What do I say?_

After a moment of thought, you spoke. "Won't the others like to hear it too? I mean, it's not much of a story, but I hate explaining something twice."

Sniper shrugged. "Alroight, Oi guess that works too." You mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Now you had a bit of time to come up with a cover story.

Spy soon entered the mess hall, followed shortly by Heavy and Medic.

Spy silently sat down next to Sniper, not speaking a word to anybody else, and Medic sat down on your right, and Heavy on his other side.

"So, the Sheila was going t'tell us what happened yesterday, when we thought she'd died." Sniper announced. You mentally groaned, hoping he would have forgotten or something.

"Well... Nothing really happened... There's not much to tell... I woke up, and I was in the sewers, and I made my way up here. I got a bit lost and it took me a while to find my way back." You said quietly, avoiding eye contact with anybody, lest they find out you were lying.

Medic looked at you with an expression you couldn't place. It looked like a mixture of curiosity, confusion, and yet somewhat understanding.

"What?" You asked.

"Nozhing. I need to check your blood levels and zhings after zhe battle, alright?"

You nodded slowly. "Okay, sure thing."

Scout made a face. "You don't wanna go into that creep's office. He's got, like, jars of body parts and stuff!"

Medic sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, zhat vas zhe last Medic, not me!"

"Yeah, but yer all the same! Creepy German dudes with knives!" Scout protested.

Medic sighed. It was obvious that they'd had this discussion several times. "Vhatever, Scout. At least I don't experiment on my own teammates." As he said those last words, he looked at you, searching your face for any sign of recognition. "Later." You mouthed, careful not to make a sound.

He nodded, and went back to eating.

About fifteen minutes later, the Announcer spoke over the loudspeakers. "Mission begins in five minutes!" The team hurriedly dumped their plates in the sink, and rushed out of the room. Scout was the last one to go, and he smiled and waved as he left. You waved back, hoping for victory for the RED team.

xXx

While both teams were battling, you stayed in your bedroom, reading a book. It'd been almost two hours when the announcer(it was still weird to you that your mom was actually the Announcer)'s voice rang out over the speakers. "Victory to RED team." You smiled to yourself, glad that 'your' team had won.

Her voice spoke out once again a moment later, a bit quieter this time. "Respawn has been deactivated. Dying between now and the next battle will result in a permanent death."

Woah, really? No wonder they had be so concerned last night.

A few minutes later, you could hear footsteps in the hall, and the loud voices of the mercenaries. After a moment, everything was silent.

You left your room, looking around the hall. There was blood all over the floor, probably from wounds left at the end of the battle.

A smaller trail of blood led to Scout's room, and the dark liquid was on the door handle. "Scout?" You called, knocking on his door.

"Yeah? You can come in..." He replied, though his voice sounded somewhat strained. You turned the door handle, some of the sticky liquid getting on you hand.

You wiped it on your jeans, and stepped into the room. It was about the same as you had last seen it, although it was much cleaner and there were no cans of BONK! littering the floor.

Scout was sitting on the edge of his bed, picking something out of his hand. You sat down next to him, seeing shards of glass protruding from his bandaged palms.

"Scout! What happened?" You asked, taking his hand in yours.

He winced. "Careful."

"Sorry."

"I was blown through an old storage room window. Got glass everywhere. Hurts like hell. I got it out of my side, the few pieces, but my hands took the brunt of it."

"Why haven't you gone to see Medic?"

"There's a line. Anyways, he creeps me out. Spy broke his arm again, and Sniper nearly lost his leg. I figured that I could get the glass out myself... I was wrong... Holy crap it hurts."

You frowned. "Do you have a pare med-kit? I can help you."

He smiled at you gratefully. "Yeah, s'under the bed. Thanks."

"No problem! You chirped as you reached under the bed, hand finally grasping the bulky med-kit. "Here it is."

He held out his left hand first. "There's less glass in this one."

You pulled a small pair of tweezers out of the med-kit, something you knew would be present in any medical pack. You had a similar kit under your bed, put there by your mom, in case of emergencies. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

He closed his eyes tightly. "Go ahead. I'm ready."

Slowly, you began picking out the large slivers of glass in his palm, trying to be as careful as you could. After a few minutes of silence, you pulled out the last shard of glass. "Alright, now your right hand."

He frowned. "Fine..." He switched hands, offering up his right palm.

You began picking out the larger shards of glass, until most of the big ones were gone. "Scout?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to take off your bandage to get these few tiny bits of glass out."

He froze, then pulled his hand to his chest. "N-no... I can do the rest. Thanks, bye!"

You didn't move. "Scout, you're right handed."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're going to have a lot of trouble getting the glass out with your left hand."

He closed his eyes. "Fine..."

"I need your hand."

He offered it up cautiously, and you slowly began to unwrap the bandage, starting from the top, by his fingers. The white cloth was bloody and wet, and you dropped it onto the floor out of the way.

You used the tweezers to pick out the last two tiny shards of glass. "There we go, I think it's all gone." You said, pulling a small cloth out of the med-kit and using it to wipe the blood off of Scout's palm. Then you noticed something. "Scout?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Where did you get this?"

"My stepfather did it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well... Okay... But... You're going to need to talk about it with somebody. Would you rather that be me, or Medic?"

He shuddered when you mentioned Medic. "Fine... I'll tell you... Just... Don't make fun of me..."

* * *

**What is Scout trying to hide? What did Reader discover? Find out next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

"It all started like, thirteen years ago. I was ten, living with my Ma, my seven olda' brothers, n'my Dad. I was closer to my dad than anybody else, and then, he just... Died. That just left the nine of us. Ma had to get a job, and she was working every day. She didn't even have Sundays off...

So, anyways, she _finally_ gets like, a three day vacation, and goes out and does whatever stuff she does at the mall or whatever all day, and she comes back around like, dinner time with some strange dude. When I say strange, I mean really strange. He talked funny, walked funny, and even dressed funny."

You nodded, listening intently.

"So, this weirdo sits down at the table, and Ma says he's a good friend, although none a' her friends were dudes, just ladies. And none a' them wore suits either... He says his name was Acelin or something, I didn't pay attention.

So he's sitting there, right, like some sorta' creeper. He's staring at me, and finally he actually speaks...

xXx

After a long silence, the stranger spoke. "What is your name, mon ami?"

"Money who?" Michael asked, looking at him funny.

The European guy laughed. "Mon ami. It is an expression from my home country. It means 'my friend'."

"Oh... My name is Michael... Mikey."

The stranger laughed, ruffling Michael's hair. "Adorable."

Michael shrank away slightly, looking to his mother for guidance.

Michael's mother smiled at him and nodded reassuringly. "Why don't we go somewhere alone, dear? Mikey, go up to your room, okay? We're going to be working on something special in Mommy's room, and you mustn't come in."

"Okay, Ma..." Michael left the room quietly.

xXx

"He kept coming around more and more after that, bringing lotsa' gifts and crap for me and my bros, like this one time he bought me this super expensive baseball glove I'd been eyeing for ages in the store...

Anyways, like, I knew about sex but hadn't put two and two together until like four years after he showed up, I walked in on them doin' it."

"Oh god..." You whispered.

"Yeah... I didn't think either of them'd seen me, but a couple'a minutes later he came up to my room and threatened me that if I talked to anybody about it, even my brothers, he'd kill me. That scared me half to death, I mean, I was fuckin' shaking.

Later, when I was fifteen, Ma was out late for a bit, and it was just him an' me. He- he came into my room and..." Scout broke off, sobbing quietly.

"He abused you?" You asked quietly.

He nodded softly. "I-in every way possible... That's when he gave me this... S-so I'd know I was 'his'..." He choked up, closing his eyes.

"Oh man..." You took his right hand in yours and looked at his palm, fingers tracing the small A.F. scarred into his palm, below the thumb. It was a bright white, a never-fading scar.

"Oh, Scout..." You whispered, hugging him close as he sobbed into your shoulder.

"You don't even know the worst part though... I joined RED to get away from all of it, and... on my first battle... I ran into him. He was wearing a mask, but I could smell that familiar cigarette smell, and he fuckin' smirked when I ran into him, like, literally. I fell over, and just sat there looking up at him for what seemed like forever. And then... I shot him. I panicked! My fingers pulled the trigger, and I felt a small recoil, and then he was dead. I was surprised with myself, but I knew he'd be back.

He was sent to respawn, and I hid out the rest of the battle. Afterwards, when the team was celebrating, I just hid in my room for the night..."

Scout hiccupped and then sighed. "And there's the story of my pathetic life..."

Scout sniffled and used his other hand to wipe at his tears, smearing a bit of blood onto his cheek. "You don't want to hear this... it's pathetic... but... Thanks for fixing up my hand..."

You smiled softly. "Your life isn't pathetic... and you're welcome..."

"And... thanks for... everything else, too..."

"You're welcome..." You smiled again. "You've got blood on your cheek..."

He grinned. "No biggie... It doesn't really matter, I'll wash up eventually..."

You giggled and used your thumb to wipe away some of the blood, unconsciously leaning closer in the process.

"There you go..." You wiped your hand on your jeans, ignoring the fact that you were probably ruining them.

"Thanks... again..." He smiled gratefully at you, leaning a bit closer as well.

"It's no problem, really..." You assured, leaning towards him some more.

You both leaned in, closing your eyes as you brought your faces closer and closer, and were just inches away now, so close you could feel Scout's warm breath on your face-

"MAGGOT!" Soldier yelled from the hallway, pounding on Scout's door. You both sat up, startled.

"What?" Scout yelled back, somewhat frustrated.

"HAVE YOU SEEN (F/N)?"

"Yea, can you not friggin' yell at me? What do you need 'er for?"

"MEDIC WANTS TO SEE HER."

"Jesus man, don't fucking yell!" Scout replied, standing up and helping you to your feet as well. "Do ya.. Wanna hang out later or something?"

You smiled at him. "Sure..." You said, pulling open the door. "Hey." You greeted Soldier with a nod.

"Hello, cupcake!" Soldier yelled back, albeit slightly quieter.

"Medic needs me? Why?"

"I do not know, he only said it was urgent!"

"Oh... Okay... I'll go down there, them..." You said quietly, beginning the short walk to the med-bay.

Arriving at the metal door emblazoned with the Medic's logo, you knocked timidly.

"Come in!" Medic called from somewhere inside.

You pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "Hey. You needed me?"

He looked up from his paperwork, seated at his desk. "Ach, ja. I do."

You sat down casually in the only available place- the edge of the operating table. "Whatcha' need?"

"Zhe truth, my dear."

"The... truth? About what?"

"How you survived in zhe water. Zhe ozhers might believe your story, but I know different. You met _him_, didn't you?"

"Him?"

"Zhe Spy. He vas alvays so curious... Zhat a probably vhy he vould have saved you..."

"I... uh... yeah... He saved me..." You mumbled.

Medic smirked. "I knew it."

"How'd you find out about him?" You asked, curious.

"He came to me lazht year, after zhe previous Medic had died, a veek or so after I had joined as zhe replacement."

"And you couldn't do anything to help him?"

"Nein. Not vizhout guidance, or zhe notes from zhe previous Medic. Scout said he'd seen zhe man write in a small diary of sorts, but I haven't found it yet."

"Oh..."

"Actually, he used to have your room, but vhen he died, zhey used it as a storage und a guest room of sorts."

"Maybe his notebook is in my room then!" You exclaimed.

Medic shrugged. "I have looked, but you are velcome to search if you vish."

"Alright, will do then. Do you need anything else or whatever, while I'm in here?"

"Ah, actually, zhe Administrator, your mozher, if I remember correctly, paged und asked for you to meet vith her."

"She... wow. Okay then. Where do I go?"

Medic gave you directions, and you Left the room with a 'thank you' and a 'see you at dinner'.

You walked down the hall, passing by Sniper, who was deep in conversation with Spy. "...in moi van, later tonight. How about after dinner?"

Spy nodded. "Of course, mon amour."

You passed by the two with a nod and a small 'hey.'

They both smiled at you, and you continued walking down the hall. You exited the base, stepping out into the bright sun.

Shielding your eyes, you surveyed the barren landscape. Medic said there would be a car waiting for you.

You spotted it and headed over. A suit-clad man got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for you.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

He got back into the driver's seat, and you took off down the road. The windows were tinted on the inside, preventing you from seeing where you were going.

After about ten minutes, you felt the car pull to a halt, and then stop. The driver opened the door for you again, revealing an underground parking garage. You smiled and nodded at him, and he smiled back. "Just go up that elevator, floor three is the one you want; the top floor."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome. I'll wait for you to return, then drive you back to your base."

"Thanks." You headed towards the small elevator, pressing the only button available: up.

The elevator dinged, signalling its arrival. As the doors pulled open, you glanced behind you to the driver, who nodded reassuringly.

You entered, and the small elevator closed behind you. You pressed the button for floor three, and slowly began to rise.


	12. Chapter 12

Purple. That was the first thing you registered when the elevator doors slid open.

Lots and lots of purple. Purple walls, purple carpet, purple ceiling. Too much purple, that's for sure.

An assistant waved to you from down the hall. "C-Come with me please, Miss." He said as you approached him. He was about your age, wearing a purple polo shirt and black slacks. His brown hair was cut neatly, and when he smiled it showed off perfect teeth.

"Just through here, if you w-would." He said, smiling again.

"Thank you. What's your name?" You asked, trying to make conversation.

"We d-don't use n-names here, Miss. Same with the t-teams. My title, as you would call it, i-is Helper." He shrugged. "I run errands and d-do whatever I can to help the Administrator."

"Oh. My name is (F/N). Nice to meet you, Helper." You said with a smile.

"Nice to m-meet you, Miss (F/N)."

You giggled. "There's no need to call me 'Miss', I'm not anybody special."

"O-oh, alright, Miss. Um, sorry." He replied, blushing slightly.

The two of you arrived in front of a purple(what else?) door, and he knocked timidly. "M-miss Administrator, ma'am, your g-guest is here." He announced.

Your mom's familiar voice replied from inside. "Thank you, Helper. Send her in and notify the RED team of her whereabouts, please."

"R-right away, Miss Administrator." He smiled at you before heading back down the hall.

Slowly, you pushed open the door and entered the room. Your mother was seated at a desk across the room in a high-backed chair. "Hello dear. Do have a seat." She said without looking up.

You closed the door behind you and sat down in a small office chair across from her.

"Hey Mom. What am I here for?"

She ignored your question, still looking down at her paperwork. "You do know the battlefield is no place for a lady, right, dear?"

You looked down at the floor. "Yeah..."

"Then please explain what you were doing on the field yesterday?" She finally looked up at you, an unplaceable expression on her face.

"I... uh... I was filling in for Scout..."

"Unacceptable!" She argued, glaring at you.

"But Mom-"

"No buts, (F/N)! You almost got killed! Why can't you be more like your sister? She is a proper lady, gone to college and is studying to become a teacher!"

You stood up angrily. "I don't want to be more like Bailey, okay? I'm not like her! I don't want to teach, I don't want to study in college, I don't want any of that! Do you not get it? Stop trying to change me, I'll do what I want."

"I can get anybody removed with a single word, it would be in your best interest to remember that."

"So?"

"Disobey me, and I will remove the mercenaries of RED, starting with that idiot Scout."

You froze at that. "No! I mean, alright! I'll do what you want!"

"Good. Return to the base for now, I will speak with you soon. Do not, under any circumstances, speak to any of the BLUs. They do not know you are staying with the REDs."

"I wasn't planning on talking to any of the BLUs..."

"Good. Now return to the base, and I will contact you in a week's time."

You left the room silently, a frown on your face. Helper stood outside the door, and eyed you when you came out. "I-is everything alright?"

You let out a sigh. "Sorta..."

"O-oh..."

The two of you walked down the hall silently, and stopped in front of the elevator. "S-see you in a week, Miss! I, uh, I mean (F/N)..."

You smiled. "See ya, Helper."

As you entered the elevator, you could hear his quiet footfalls heading down the hall.

When you arrived back at the base, it was almost nightfall. Entering the large red building, you could smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen. Your feet followed your nose, and you entered the mess hall with a grin. "Hey guys."

Scout grinned at you. "Hey (F/N)! C'mon, dinner's almost ready!"

You smiled and sat down next to him. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothin' much, really."

You nodded. "Cool."

"Where were you?"

"I was with the Administrator..."

"Your ma? Why?" He asked.

"She just wanted to talk..."

"Oh."

"Yeah." You replied, shrugging.

You didn't really notice any of the other mercs, you were focused on the cutest one right next to you. You felt a faint blush spread across your face as you kept up the conversation.

"Hey, um, wanna hang out after dinner?" You asked quietly.

"Yeah... Meet me in my room, we can go somewhere away from the others..." He replied with a smile.

Just then, Engineer began to pass around plates of hamburgers and fries, both homemade. Or, really, base-made.

Taking a bite of your food, you relished the flavor, chewing slowly. When you swallowed, you looked up. "Wow, Engie! These are really good!"

Engineer smiled from across the table. "It weren't nothin', darlin'."

You noticed that Sniper and Spy both sat next to each other, and were leaving their food practically untouched while they were deep in conversation.

You caught part of their conversation as you continued eating.

"What if th'others foind out?"

"Shh... They won't, mon amour. I promise."

"Alright, Spook, Oi trust you..."

"Good."

You silently mused to yourself as you chewed. _Why are Sniper and Spy always so close? Maybe because they are support class, they talk often or something. But... Sniper said he trusted Spy, and I thought that not many people trusted him. And what secret are they trying to hide?_

A voice interrupted your thoughts. "Hey, (F/N)?"

"Wha?" You asked, turning to the source of the question.

"You okay there? You were lookin' a bit dazed..."

"Oh, sorry. Just got lost in thought, is all." You replied.

"Okay. See ya in a few minutes." Scout smiled and stood up, taking his plate to the sink.

He left the room quickly, and you finished up soon after, placing your plate into the large sink and then heading to your own room to clean yourself up a bit.

You hurriedly brushed your hair and teeth, and changed into slightly nicer clothes than the ones you'd been wearing all day, then headed down the hall to Scout's room.


End file.
